dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted Askr
/Ranged) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Inflicts 4762% damage to 1 enemy, 6x damage to nearby enemies, and increases their damage taken by 120% for 8 seconds. Also, increases allied Skill ATK by 179% for 8 seconds and reduces the damage they receive by 110% (Cooldown: 15.9 sec). |activeskill2 = Hammer of the Repentance ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Inflicts 8300% Skill ATK to 1 enemy, stunning non-boss types for 8 seconds. Also, grant allied units a shield for 6600% of Askr's Skill ATK for 8 seconds and granting them immunity while shielded (Cooldown: 8.7 sec). |activeskill3 = Endless Destruction |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Increase Active Skill cooldown recovery rate by 25% for all allies for 17 seconds. Also, allies receiving 'Blessing of Embla' are given an additional 6600% of their damage for 17 seconds (Cooldown: 23.1 sec). |passive1 = Curse of Embla ( /Melee) |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Apply 'Curse of Embla' on 1 enemy, ignoring EVA, and inflicting 8858% damage every second for 5 seconds, reducing their by 150%. Separately, during Guild World Boss Odin, enemies will also receive an additional 150% more damage (2nd-phase) during the 'Curse of Embla', lasting the full duration (Cooldown: 6 sec). |passive2 = Blessing of Embla |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Allies granted 'Blessing of Embla' recover 5% of their Max HP every second for 5 seconds, increase their ATK by 280% and Armor by 450%. Separately, during Guild World Boss Atum, increase all allies by 100%, not just those who have 'Blessing of Embla', stacking up to 5 times (2nd-phase, Cooldown: 6 sec). |passive3 = A Final Judgement |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increases the ATK of all allies by 382%. Also, during Guild World Bosses Atum and Odin, using 'Hammer of the Repentance' skill, increase your additional damage by 880%, stacking up to 20 times (2nd-phase). During Guild World Boss Odin, Askr cannot be sealed while using 'Hammer of Silence'. |passive4 = Ahura and Angra |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Increases damage taken by all enemies by 116% and increases additional Random damage by 290%. |passive5 = First Dark Soul |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = Increase enemy-received damage by 168% and allied unit Skill ATK by 696%. Also, increase the Skill ATK of all allies by 28% per enhance level. Separately, during Guild World Boss Atum, allies gain 7900% ATK, 7500% Skill ATK and 7600% AoE ATK. |passive6 = Omen of Doom |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Increase all allies Melee ATK by 894%. Also, the beneficial effect granted to allies during 'Hammer of Silence' is not 6x stronger for the 8 seconds. Separately, during Guild World Boss Atum, increase allied unit additional damage by 9966%. |passive7 = Complete Ruin |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Increases all allies additional damage by 640% and Skill ATK by 595%. For each INFINITY enhancement, further increase allies additional damage by 24% and Skill ATK by 31%. Also, when using 'Hammer of Silence' skill, increase the debuff on enemies by 6x for the 8 second duration. During Guild World Boss Atum and Odin, using the 'Hammer of Repentance' skill increases all allies Main Stats by 800%, stacking up to 10 times (2nd-phase). ||inficon1 = |infskill1 = Party Physical ATK |infEffect1 = Increase allied ATK by 900%. |inficon2 = |infskill2 = Odin Additional Boss Damage |infEffect2 = Increase all allies additional damage by 1080% in Guild World Boss Odin. |inficon3 = |infskill3 = Atum Additional Boss Damage |infEffect3 = Increase all allies additional damage by 1080% in Guild World Boss Atum. |charskill = New Creation |charEffect = Increase all allies Skill ATK by 2080%. |Gaiaweaponname = Ahura & Angra |GaiaweaponC = 112% Impact |GaiaweaponB = 100.8% Impact (Allies - Atum & Odin) |GaiaweaponA = |GaiaweaponS = Increase allied ATK by 1320% |GaiaweaponSS = During Guild World Boss Odin, increase allied Skill ATK by 2790%. |GaiaweaponSSS = Increases allied additional damage by 2810%. |GaiaweaponU = During Guild World Boss Odin, increase allied additional damage by 4990%. |GaiaweaponInf = Increase allied Impact by 48% during Guild World Bosses Atum & Odin an additional 4.8% per enhancement of your exclusive weapon. }}